


Sobre Apelidos

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual John Sheppard, Asexuality, Gen, Sheppard is a huge nerd
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk é um apelido bem menos adequado para Sheppard do que McKay pensa, mas ele não está entendendo. Um Sheppard exasperado finalmente diz para ele parar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre Apelidos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Nicknames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967266) by [Kamemor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamemor/pseuds/Kamemor). 



“É claro que não tinha jeito da gente estabelecer uma relação de troca apropriada se a princesa nos odiasse,” disse Rodney animadamente, descrevendo sua última missão para uma Teyla atenta. “Foi então que Sheppard começou com seu esquema de Capitão Kirk...”

“Rodney, dá para parar com essa história de Capitão Kirk?” Sheppard interrompeu. Finalmente tinha sido demais. Hoje era o dia em que ia explicar as coisas, já que McKay não era nada bom em se ligar do que estava acontecendo.

“O quê?” Rodney perguntou perplexo. “O que você quer dizer?”

“Quero dizer, dá para você parar de me chamar de Kirk? Não é uma comparação tão boa, e está começando a me irritar.” Rodney fez uma careta, ainda mais confuso.

“Como é uma comparação ruim? Kirk sempre era quem tinha um romance com as princesas alienígenas, e você também.”

“Não, não tenho! Nunca tive ‘um romance’ com ninguém.”

“Sim, você tem! Você teve alguma coisa com um monte de mulheres alienígenas.”

“Rodney! Será que dá para me escutar?” John estava ficando exasperado agora. Sabia desde o início que Rodney não iria só aceitar que ele não gostava do apelido e seguir em frente, mas agora o cientista recalcitrante estava na defensiva e isso significava que a discussão iria continuar.

“Escutaria, se entendesse o que você está tentando dizer!” Foi nesse ponto que Teyla decidiu interceder em favor de John.

“Acredito que o que o Coronel Sheppard está tentando dizer é que, apesar de ser verdade que muitas mulheres demonstraram interesse nele, não é verdade que ele mesmo tenha tido qualquer interesse nelas.”

“Sim! Obrigado, Teyla,” disse John, agradecido.

“Então você quer dizer...” Rodney estava obviamente tendo problemas com esta revelação. “Você quer dizer que não tem interesse em mulheres? Quer dizer que você é...?”

“Não, não sou gay, Rodney,” ele disse, exasperação de volta na sua voz. “Sou assexual. Sabe, não tenho atração por ninguém?”

“Eu sei o que significa,” disse Rodney, dispensando o que disse com um aceno. “Só que nunca teria imaginado que você era... assexual. Com todas as princesas alienígenas e o fato de que você foi casado e tudo mais.”

“Bem, você se torna bom em fingir quando você não sente algo que todo mundo diz que você deve sentir,” disse John, mal conseguindo manter a nota de amargura longe da sua voz.

“Huh,” disse Rodney, surpresa escrita claramente no seu rosto. “Bom, se aprende alguma coisa nova todos os dias.” Ele se virou para Teyla. “Então como é que você já sabia?” Teyla sorriu.

“É difícil não notar, quando alguém sabe pelo que procurar. Conheci algumas pessoas na minha vida que não mostravam interesse em outros, e percebi que o mesmo era verdade para o Coronel Sheppard rapidamente.” Rodney parecia um pouco decepcionado pela ideia de não ter notado algo que outra pessoa achava que era óbvio. John conhecia Teyla bem o bastante para saber que tinha falado daquele modo para incomodar McKay, o que fez com que sorriso um pouco.

“Ronon sabe?” Rodney perguntou.

“Ele adivinhou também,” John disse. Na verdade, Ronon tinha descoberto antes de Teyla. Para ser sincero, John não tinha ficado muito surpreso com isso. Ronon era um cara direto, então quando não recebeu a resposta que esperava para um comentário sobre uma mulher que estava demonstrando interesse em Sheppard, ele perguntou diretamente se ele gostava de mulheres ou não. John tinha se surpreendido por dar uma resposta honesta ao invés de tentar evadir a pergunta – ao que parece a honestidade de Ronon era contagiante – e o assunto nunca foi tocado de novo. Algumas semanas depois, quando pensava sobre a conversa, Sheppard tinha ficado emocionado pelo quão rápido e sem questionamentos Ronon aceitou sua resposta. Isso não era algo que acontecia com frequência.

“Então só eu não sabia?” Rodney perguntou, decepcionado.

“Bom, isso prova que você não sabe de tudo,” John provocou. Rodney fez sua careta usual, e John estava aliviado pela conversa ter voltado para sua dinâmica usual.

“Você percebe que eu vou ter que inventar um novo apelido para você agora?”

“É, bem, sempre achei que eu fosse um pouco como Han Solo.”

“Sério?”

“É. E combina com os outros também. Quer dizer, Ronon é obviamente o Chewie, e Teyla é completamente a Princesa Leia, e você...” Sheppard parou deliberadamente, só para vez a expressão no rosto de McKay.

“E eu? Quem eu sou, então?”

“Bem, C-3PO, é claro.”

“Não!”

“Sim! Funciona muito bem – você está sempre se preocupando, e ficando no caminho, e vocês dois acham que sabem de tudo. E Zelenka é certamente seu R2-D2. Teyla, me apoia nessa.”

“Concordo que existem certas semelhanças.”

“O quê? Não!”

“É melhor aceitar, Trespeo – se a Teyla está dizendo, deve ser verdade.” Quando voltavam para o ritmo familiar de discussões, John ficou surpreso em perceber que se sentia como se um peso tivesse sido levantado dos seus ombros. Sempre tinha se preocupado sobre como Rodney reagiria a esse pedaço em particular de informação pessoal, especialmente porque Rodney era o tipo de cara que achava que sexo era a forma definitiva de interação humana. Faltava saber como ele iria incorporar a revelação de que seu melhor amigo era assexual na sua visão de mundo, mas sua reação inicial era promissora. Afinal, pensou consigo mesmo, no quesito sair do armário, a Força tinha sido considerável dessa vez.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: AroAce!Sheppard é um daqueles headcanons que nunca pensei até encontrar no Tumblr e perceber que faz todo o sentido do mundo. Essa postagem explica perfeitamente: http://last01standing.tumblr.com/post/59334989868/why-i-read-john-sheppard-as-ace (A palavra 'arromântico' nunca é usada, mas é óbvio que ele também está sendo considerado aro.)
> 
> (Também, Sheppard não está insinuando nada quando chama Teyla de Leia para o Han dele, só que ele a considera uma das pessoas mais foda que ele conhece.)
> 
> N/T: Alguém sabe se tem tradução oficial para 'threepio'? Pelo que eu me lembro só fica C-3PO na legenda, mas isso não tem graça, então foi tradução direta mesmo. E então, gente, tem fãs o bastante de SGA que têm interesse em traduções? Porque tenho umas histórias pré-selecionadas para isso, tanto gen como de vários ships (um 'sim' ou 'dá para fazer de tal ship' seria adorável).


End file.
